King Bradley
King Bradley (キング・ブラッドレイ, Kingu Buraddorei) is the Führer of Amestris, and with this status, it is his duty to protect and control the country to prevent it from becoming unstable. In the 2003 Anime, Bradley was known as the Homunculus Pride, but was changed in the 2009 Anime re-boot to his original status in the manga series of Wrath. As Fuhrer, he is a respected Commander-in-Chief of the State Military, even though his political standpoints are often questioned in certain instances such as the civil war with Ishval. The civil war with Ishval was only one of many insurrections focused on creating a massive Philosopher's Stone for his creator, Father. Inspite of his true identity as Wrath, Bradley is perhaps the most misleading of the Homunculi, being generally calm and surprisingly pleasent when compared to the others. Instances of his misleading demeanor include kindly giving watermelons to Edward Elric as a gift without reason, and even mischieviously sneaking out a window to escape his assistants when he visited the Elric brothers in the hospital. However, when angered, Bradley embodies the true image of wrath, using his inhuman swordsmanship skills to defeat his opponents. As opposed to the rest of the Homunculi, Bradley was originally a human who was injected with a Philosopher's Stone, giving him the ablity to retain his natural aging process. In addition to this, his status as a Homunculus gives him a special kind of power in his left eye, giving him sight abilities that far exceed a regular human's eyesight; allowing him to read an opponent in battle without much effort. This ability is known as the "Ultimate Eye". It should be noted that, although King Bradley is the military dictator of Amestris, he holds the official political title of Führer. He is not a king; in fact, King is simply his first name. Although he seems to be quite easy-going and perhaps a little eccentric, he has a mind like a steel trap, and maintaining Amestris is his chief priority at all times. He hungers for war and is constantly sending troops to locations all over Amestris, "purifying the land." 2003 anime (Pride) The Führer maintains his role as the president of the country. Although he is a carefree man, he has a mind like a steel trap and his personality can change rapidly. It was he who finished the Ishval Civil War by sending in the State Alchemists to end it, although it was Bradley himself who started the war in the first place. Pride was created by Dante as the fourth Homunculus in existence. He was made the president of the country by Dante to keep an eye on things. Despite his power, it was never known why he did not rebel against Dante and take charge of things, but it is possible that loyalty had something to do with it. Bradley made Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, and in secret made Sloth his secretary, under the guise of Juliet Douglas. Bradley and the rest of his group in Central fled east and took command of the Eastern Command Center to escape the wrath of Scar, although Bradley apologized to Roy Mustang for the hassle that was being caused. The Führer later returned to Central. The Führer accompanied Hughes and his team to save Edward and Alphonse from Laboratory 5, allowed Hughes to continue his investigation into the Homunculi, and also permitted the capture of Scar in Reole. However, Martel, the snake chimera found him talking about the deliberate destruction of Reole with Frank Archer. She cornered him and soon discovered him to be the Homunculus Pride. With his identity exposed and now his role as the Führer on the line, Pride hunts Martel who he finds hiding in Al's armour and stabs her with his sword. However, Al already has learnt the truth about Pride and quickly tells Edward about it. Mustang, Armstrong and other members of the military discover the truth as well. Roy decides to avenge Hughes with the help of Lt. Hawkeye. A final battle between Pride and Mustang occurs in the Führer's estate. As Pride is on the verge of defeating Mustang, Selim appears with a sack, which in fact contains the skull of the person Pride was created from. Pride mindlessly kills his son. Mustang uses this opportunity to seize the skull and paralyze Pride. He repeatedly sets fire to Pride, until he is no more. In the aftermath, Pride has been reduced to a puddle of red liquid. Mustang drops the skull onto the puddle and sets fire to it, melting the skull and ending Pride's life. Powers and Abilities Bradley is suprisingly an excellent swordsman, usually carrying five swords into combat. Those who see him fighting are usually stunned by his power, not expecting the President to be so skilled. Since Bradley's true identity is Wrath, or Pride in the 2003 anime, and posesses the Ultimate Eye, he is able to dodge or endure bullets, sharp objects, or other weapons that would usually be deadly to normal humans. Conqueror of Shamballa In the movie, Ed sees a man drive by that looks like Führer Bradley. He realizes after the confrontation that isn't Bradley, but his counterpart of a Jewish movie director named Fritz Lang. Trivia * As a member of the military, Bradley is named for a real world military vehicle, the M2 Bradley tank. * King Bradley came in the 28th place in the latest fan poll. *Before becoming a Homunculus, Bradley had no name other than "Führer Candidate". *King Bradley is one of the 2 homunculi to have an Earth counterpart (the other being Lust.) *In a four-panel omake of volume 15, King Bradley is shown to have an interest in buttocks after Colonel Mustang comments on which body part is Bradley interested in (to which Mustang retorts at saying he has no wordly discusstions to have). Category:Characters